Rainy Days
by Crplove
Summary: Helga is having these strange dreams and she doesnt know what to do. Can a certain someone help her before its to late?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do no own Hey-Arnold but i do own the plot for the story and any other characters that I add to the story.

* * *

Chapter One: At School

Helga was sitting in 4th period and only five more minutes to go. She really did not want to go home. She joined all the clubs she could and still there was open time in her schedule where she had to go home. Today was that time.

Ring Ring

The bell rang all the students ran out of the classroom.

"Helga Helga wait." A voice called behind her.

"Oh hey phoebe whats up?"

"Girl you are hard to get up with. I just wanted to say that I'm not going to be home today I'm going to Gerald's." she said catching her breath at the same time.

Helga suddenly took notice to what phoebe was wearing and remembered that she drove to school today. Oh no her dream. What was she going to do? If she told her phoebe she would think of her crazy now. Helga had a sick look on her face.

"What's wrong Helga you look like you just lost your best friend?"

She had no idea how hard that hit home.

"Phoebe I don't think that you should go to Gerald's today." Helga said clearly.

"Come on Helga you're overeacting a bit."

"No phoebe I'm not overeacting. It's first I know some things you don't."

"Come down its not like I'm going to die."

Helga's face lost all color at that comment. She didn't say a word.

"Helga say something you're scaring me."

Still no words slipped from her mouth.

"Helga, dammit say something." Phoebe screamed.

"Phoebe its just I've been having these dreams lately and all of them seem to have happened." Helga said trying not to cry.

"You're just overeacting that's all nothing is going to happen I swear."

"I'm not overeacting. You were warning the exact same thing and you drove to school. I wouldn't call that overeacting."

"Clam down Helga before you give yourself a heart attack."

"Phoebe will you shut up and listen to what I am trying to say. I saw you phoebe and you weren't alive. Please tell me you'll change your mind and come home with me."

"Now I see you're just jealous because I have a boyfriend and you don't."

"No phoebe that's not it. I'm telling the truth. It's not a good idea for you to go to Gerald's."

"I don't believe this. You are crazy nothing is going to happen to me. Get that thru your thick skull."

"Fine then go on and allow death to take you. But in your after life don't come haunting me." By now everyone had stopped to see them argue. That was the first time anyone had seem them argue like that.

"You know you can do you can go to hell." Phoebe said with so much hatred in her voice.

"That's where you'll he going if you go to Gerald's." Helga said

She turned around and left.

Phoebe was dumb struck at what she said. How could she be so selfish just because Arnold wouldn't go out with her? She's just jealous.

"What the fuck you'll looking at there ant nothing to see here?" Gernald said.

"Hey how much of that did you see?"

"Just about all of it. You ready to go?"

"Yea let's go." She said

* * *

**At Helgas**

Helga was sitting in her room when her phone rang. She didn't answer it she let her answering machine get it.

"Hey Helga this is Arnold um I head about what happened today. I was wondering if you wanted to talk you could come over if you want. I quess I'll talk to you later. Bye." He left the message.

She sat on her bed and started to cry then it started to rain. She heard the front door slam she knew who was home.

* * *

**At Arnolds**

Arnold sat on his bed and listened to the rain. He remembered what is grandpa said before he died "Short man the answer to your question is whenever it rains there is someone very sad in need of love." Arnold wondered if Helga was that someone in need of love. He looked at his alarm clock it was 11:45pm he had to go to bed. Then he heard a thunk on his sun window. He couldn't see who it was because of the rain and it was dark. All he could see was a shadowy figure.

He climbed to his window opened it and climbed out.

"Hello who is there?" he asked.

"Arnold." The voice said

"Helga is that you?"

No answer. He turned the figure around.

"Helga what happened?"

"He came home. Oh God why did he come home?"

"What do you mean?" he asked

She opened her coat when she did she fell into his arms.

"Helga, Helga, Helga please wake up. Please wake up."

He dragged her back he removed her clothes he saw the puncture wounds that her father had left with a nife. He carried her inside and and called the family doctor and tld him what had happened the doc came immediately. The doctor brought the things neccessary for the stiching. This was going to hurt like hell for Helaga

He was greatful that Helga had fainted because the doc would be the one that needing mending from her beating him into a pulp.

After the doctor finished stitching her up he left and he told Arnold to get some advil and a glass of water cause she'd need it from all that rain.

Arnold returned to his room and waited for her to wake up. He never thought he'd see her in his bed with nothing but her bra and panties own. She was beautiful oh the things he could do to her and she never know because of all of the blood she lost. But he wasn't that kind of person.

She looked so peaceful when she slept like she had nothing to worry about. He wishes that were true he knew about what she went and goes thru.

She rolled over giving him a nice view of her perfectly shaped ass.

If he didn't cover her up quick Lord knows what would happen. He grabbed a cover and placed it over her.

He laid on his couch and went to sleep.

* * *

Thats it for now. I have the rest of the story written out but I just haven't typed it yet. Please review. 


	2. Just Another Day in Arnolds Bed! WHAT?

OMG I am so sorry it took so long to update, it's been what 2 years but a lot has happened since then that's why it took so long. I finally graduated from high school and I am now attending Pembroke University in North Carolina. Anyway enough with me and on with the story.

I don't own Hey Arnold or the characters but I do own the plot and the other characters that I might add in.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

**Just another Day in Arnolds Bed. What?**

Two days Later

Helga woke up with a throbbing pain in her head and side. She slowly got up trying to remember the events of last night but all she could remember was her father coming home yelling and hitting her but that's all that was clear to her.

"Wait a minute where am I this isn't my room and definitely not my bed. Where are my clothes?"

When her eyes were clear and she could see better she looked around and noticed that she was in Arnold's room but why she couldn't explain. Thoughts just ran through her head what if they did something? Oh God what was she going to do. There was a glass of water and some Advil on the bedside table. She took it and got out of the bed she looked for her clothes but couldn't find them so she took one of his shirts of the dresser and put it on.

Arnold thought he heard Helga get up so he got off the couch and looked around he saw her standing up with his shirt on. What a nice view.

"You shouldn't be up just yet." He told her. It must have scared her because she jumped.

"Why should you care? You never noticed before if I was alright no one did I don't know why people should worry now." she said with a bitter face.

"People are crazy not to care. I know I do even though I might not have shown it by now but I do care." he replied.

"Whatever. What day is it anyway I feel like I have been asleep for like forever and a day?"

"You've been sleeping for two days."

"Are you serious?" she sat back down on the bed because she started to feel dizzy. "Has anyone been asking for me or been by to see me?"

"Well I haven't been to school since your accident and then the accident with Gerald and Phoebe."

"What accident with them?"

"They were in a car accident. They are both in intensive care in the hospital. That's all I know at the moment but they are going to keep me informed."

"I told phoebe not to go with him but no she didn't listen did she? She just had to go one and be hardheaded. Why didn't she listen to me I told her and tried to get her not to go. I this my fault should I have tried harder to get her not to go."

"Helga hold on a minute and just calm down you are talking in circles and I cant understand what you are saying. You knew that she was going to be in an accident? It wasn't your fault."

"How do you know? If I hadn't have had those dreams then this would have never happened. Why is this happening to me? I didn't do anything to deserve this ." she said in a whiny tone

"Helga, no one asks for some of the things that happen to them. I'm sure there is a reason for why they were in the car accident and it wasn't because you dreamed it."

"So much for you to say now if you will get me my clothes I will be on my way back to the Hell hole I call home."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but you were only wearing what you woke up in and a big trench coat. You can have a shirt and a pair of pants of mine if you want"

"Thanks."

"No problem its not every day a girl wakes up in my bed and no clothes to go home in." he just looked at her with a big smile on his face

"So not funny. Just give me something to go home in so I can go and get out of your hair." she said

He gave her some sweat pants and a oversized t-shirt. She changed and left.

* * *

That's it for now as soon as I can get my computer fixed and I can get the other files off my old computer I will get them up ASAP!!!

Thanks and Review.

CRPLOVE


	3. Chapter 3

Ok everyone just a little note from me. Thanks for the comments they really helped. Yea I know that the story is a little off in some ways but I is working on it. The grammar may not be all that great but where I come from I would know proper grammar if it bit me in the butt. Just hang in here with me I'm trying not to loose my head.

Thanks

CRPLOVE


End file.
